


Never Get Their Happy Ending

by AgentOklahoma



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-13
Updated: 2013-11-13
Packaged: 2018-01-01 09:22:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1043152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentOklahoma/pseuds/AgentOklahoma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Item: Memo #5 from Subject 17</p>
<p>Note: Private, restricted access</p>
<p>-Play-</p>
<p>“…Hey Shaun. It’s…It’s me..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Get Their Happy Ending

-Never Get Their Happy Ending-

Item: Memo #5 from Subject 17  
Note: Private, restricted access

_Play_

_“…Hey Shaun. It’s…It’s me. I know you’re pretty mad right now ‘cause if you’re listening to this it means I’m gone. Gone gone. Or I’m in the next room and you’ve been going through my phone again which means I’m gonna see you in a minute or two for a huge lecture on giving up and all that shit.”_

_“The truth is, I’m not giving up. I’m fighting. I’m fighting to keep the world safe even though half the time I don’t even know what my name is anymore. I can’t tell if I’m from Italy or Syria or what language I speak o-or who you guys are.”_

_“But Shaun, I want you to know that I love you. I know I never said it before even though you could always tell I wanted to. It hurt seeing that…that look on your face. That same look you get when a team drops off the map. Like y-your soul just died a little and I didn’t want to tell you something like…like ‘I love you’ just to have to see that face when I finish this. We both know what’s coming when this temple starts up Shaun. Someone needs to activate it and I just…seeing the footage from 16…from Clay, I bet anything that it’s not just gonna be the press of a button. It’ll be a life.”_

_“Just know, that whatever happens, that you were the most important person in my life and I would do anything if it meant we could both still be standing after all this. But we both know that’s not how the world works. Not everyone gets their happy ending. But I’m giving up mine so the world can at least have a fighting chance at theirs. So you can live on and have your own even if I can’t be in it.”_

_“Please just…be happy, Shaun. For me. I love you…With everything I have. Goodbye.”_

_End Memo_

_ **AC-AC-AC-AC-AC-AC-AC-AC-AC-AC-AC-AC-AC-AC-AC-AC-AC-AC-AC-AC-AC-AC-AC-AC-AC-AC-AC-AC-AC-AC-AC-AC-AC-AC-AC-AC-AC-AC-AC-AC-AC-AC-AC-AC-AC-AC-AC-AC-** _

Shaun stared at the file on his computer, the last in the drive that their Abstergo contact delivered that moment. Rebecca has left as soon as his name had been spoken, giving him some privacy for what would likely be a very _very_ painful moment. When Shaun had seen the video of Desmond’s body being…stripped for parts and dragged across the stone floor in a black bag, Shaun had been livid. He wanted to storm into Abstergo and rip them all apart with his bare hands. He wanted to take the person living through memories that were _Desmond’s_ to relive and he wanted to kill them.

But this was…this was just painful. He’d suspected what Desmond felt for him. He felt it as well. But like Desmond said in the memo. They didn’t get the happy ending where they both walked off into the sunset and got married and had their little assassin children. No. They weren’t allowed that. They had to be strong. For the rest of the world, they had to be strong and give up what they wanted most.

And never get their happy ending.


End file.
